


Kinktober Day 17: Tickling

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Full Body Bondage, Nudity, Restraints, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 17 PromptTicklingA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 17: Tickling

The Pidgeot slowly began to rouse on the heels of what felt like a surprisingly hard sleep, only to realize that she wasn’t alone in the subtle sounds of someone else next to her stirring. The movements were subtle, but every time she shifted, she found herself unable to fully move, the gradual attempts only causing the soft chime of metal on metal. By the time she fully opened her eyes, waking, she realized that she was bound fully next to a Biyomon that seemed to be in exactly the same predicament as she was.   
  
Both of the songbird creatures were waking together, now, gradually able to figure out what had happened to them. Though their memories before losing consciousness was blurry, their situation took very little analysis to figure out they were at the mercy of anyone who happened to pass by. The Biyomon was making a little bit more of an effort to move more than she was, and the Pidgeot was able to get a better look from the side of her gaze at the cages they were trapped in by looking at her co-prisoner than down at herself.   
  
The cage started above them, where both of their arms had been restrained straight up above their heads, met at their wrists, where their hands were encompassed by solid cuffs that hid their palms entirely. Several bars wrapped around their arms, securing at their forearms, upper arms, and elbows with two more bars tying their shoulders to a collar at their necks. More bars descended into a full body cage, secured down between their soft, plump breasts and then over and beneath as well, making their chests stand at attention, trapped and separated. It left their nude frames exposed and vulnerable, and the bars continued down along their waist and hips, where it suddenly bent into a sharp, 90 degree angle down their legs. More bars securely kept their legs pinned together there, as well, descending fully down to their ankles, clasped together just above their bare feet.   
  
It had forced both birds into a sharp, sitting L shape, and despite how either of them might have tried to squirm or struggle, the body cages had no give. Both had been secured in what seemed to be a public place, set on the basin of a large dais that seemed to serve no other purpose than to pin and trap people up against it in the attached cages, left in the center of a garden area as if they were in display. They soon learned, as two figures approached in the distance, that they were actually cats. It was hard ot make out at first; the sun was beginning to set in the sky, and the cage limited just how far they could turn their heads to get a look at anything other than what was right next to or in front of them.  
  
When they came closer, the Biyomon and Pidgeot could see that both of them were female as well, just as naked as they were, though there were no restraints on them. They moved with a natural, fluid grace, and their catlike features came into view when they got close enough to make out that they were hardly in any trapped position like the two birds were.   
  
“Ooh. I’ve never seen a creature like this one before,” the first feline announced, and the Biyomon could make out the features of a Gatomon, who moved to stand in front of the Pidgeot, playing one of her gloved paws along the Pidgeot’s talon, admiring the sharpness there. “She’s so pretty. Is she a songbird?”  
  
The Gatomon’s friend, who the Pidgeot recognized as an Alolan Meowth, leaned against the platform they were sat on, casually casting an arm to lean over the Biyomon’s feet. She, as the rest of them were, was fully naked and showed no hesitation at relaxing publicly with herself on display. “Oh, don’t worry if she isn’t.” It was clear that the Meowth had taken more interest in the pink features of the Biyomon, since her friend had never seen a Pidgeot before. “I’m sure we can make both of them sing all night.”   
  
The Gatomon gave a small giggle at this, letting her fingers trail down from admiring the bird Pokemon’s sharp talons to let the tips of her claws extend through her yellow gloves, and careful not to actually hurt the caged bird. She had much more nefarious intent than causing her physical pain, and immediately, the Pidgeot’s eyes went wide as the sensation made her jerk in the metal cuffs around her ankles, her protesting dying before it could even leave her beak as she let out a short, strained laugh. The noise echoed soft at first, but as the Gatomon continued to tickle her claws against her bare feet, the Pidgeot’s peals of laugher and giggles started to echoe much louder, shock working across her stressed expression as the sensations shocked up through her body, her helpless struggles against the cage offering her no reprieve from the Gatomon’s assault. The feline Digimon’s other hand reached up until she had a hand working on each of her feet, the wriggling of her fingers sending full shudders up the poor bird’s legs, even making her thighs quiver together. Her shoulders shook in the cage, desperately trying to lurch forward so she could double over in her laughter, but inevitably it was impossible. It was only forcing her mouth to stay straight forward so the sound of her giggling and squeals could echo out so that any passing person could hear her.   
  
For a moment, the Biyomon thought that she was safe given how the Meowth seemed distracted with watching the Gatomon enjoy herself with the Pidgeot, but soon, the cat Pokemon’s attention turned to her as a smug smile crossed her expression, her eyes lit up. “You don’t think that I would just let those two have all the fun, do you?” She asked, the mirth in her voice as she teased her own selected captive.  
  
Though it would have been easiest to start with the Biyomon’s feet, the Meowth wanted to save the best for last. Instead, she climbed up on the dais next to the Biyomon, and knowing what the Pokemon had planned, the pink bird began to immediately squirm. With how loudly the Pidgeot was laughing, Biyomon could only dread was was coming as the Meowth extended her claws before her very face, and then moved them up to the slender dips of her armpits. Just as carefully as Gatomon had, Meowth gently dragged her fingers through the feathers there.  
  
As much as the Biyomon wanted to choke back her laughter to not encourage the torment, it bubbled over her clenched beak and made her thrash immediately in the cage restraining her own movements as well.   
  
“Wait, w-! Pff!” There was an immediate shine to the Digimon’s eyes as she was cut short, not even able to plead for mercy as a short little cackle slipped from her lips. The Meowth was tempted to tease her about not having a very songbird-like laughter starting out with, but she knew that it was just the beginning, and they had a long, long ways to go before she had seen everything that the Biyomon was capable of.   
  
The Digimon’s elbows rattled in the cage as the narrow tips of claws wiggled in her attempts, first interrupting her laughter with soft snorts and quiet wheezes for air every time a laugh slipped from Biyomon's mouth, but the more the Meowth tickled, the louder and purer her howls of laughter became. Before long, both birds were laughing in a near unison of sound, but this caught the Gatomon's attention as well.   
  
With a small amount of competitiveness sparking in her, she knew she wanted her chosen birdie to 'sing ' a little louder. With one hand still tormenting the sensitive bottom of the Pigeot's feet, she moved up on the dais as well, her fingers roaming without her claws up the birds leg, tickling her calves but finding a goldmine of a squealing reaction from brushing along the back of her knee and between her thighs. Immediately from the dual-torment, the ticklish sensations not just running up from her feet but now from her legs as well, the Pidgeot’s laughter pitched up in a higher tune, echoing just a louder than the Biyomon’s.   
  
Bemused by her friend’s catty insistence on trying to outdo her, the Meowth wasn’t planning on making it too easy for the Gatomon to get her way. Her tickling fingers moved down the Biyomon’s sides, finding the curve of feathers just over her hips to be even more ticklish than the undersides of her armpits. Biyomon squeaked, her head tilting back in the cage as her hips wriggled in their tight confines.   
  
“Noooo!” she howled, her eyes closing tight. “Na-haha- Not- bwahah heeeee! Not there!” She chimed out, tears welling in her bright eyes before spilling out form the force of her laughter. Gatomon, seeing the success of this spot and feeling that her effects with the Pidgeot’s feet weren’t quite as effective as they could be, and so she moved further up the pretty bird’s body by lifting herself up on the dais as well. She would deny copying the position if questioned, but as her fingers found the sides of the Pidgeot’s body, she was pleased to hear the Pidgeot’s laughter pick up in pitch as well.   
  
The mirthful laughter being pulled from her throat was making her nearly hoarse, and the birds had lost count of just how long the cats had been teasing them over and over again, but the Pidgeot’s voice was rising into a shrill, chirping laugh that made it a little easier for her to actually try to inhale between the sharp noise. Her trills of laughter were picking up in pitch, and finding herself close to being outdone, the Meowth finally decided to focus on the parts of her own bird that she’d been saving for last. Biyomon’s feet were a little wider than Pidgeot’s, but she knew that that mean that they were likely to only be more sensitive, as well. Since they lacked that sharper talon at the heel, it just gave the Meowth much more free range to brush from the tips of the Biyomon’s toes down to the slender curve of her heel. She couldn’t help but find herself curious if the bird was sensitive around her ankle, as well—for what little the cuffs around them might let her access them.   
  
The Meowth dropped herself back down off of the dais, making the poor pink bird think that she was finally catching a break. To her surprise, however, it was only picking back up twofold from how sensitive the soles of her feet were, which was where the Meowth started with caressing next. To take it up a notch, the catlike Pokemon had even grabbed one of Biyomon’s own feathers that had fallen out around the catch on her way down, and as the soft, slender material was flicked against the bottom of her toes, Biyomon’s laughter erupted into a wordless, mindless trill of her own.   
  
Despite the efforts of both cats, though, it seemed that neither bird was now louder than the other. Their laughter rose and pitched to a feverish, desperate crescendo in unison, a song that (despite their competition), seemed to bring a sly satisfaction to both of their tormentor’s expressions. Their protests were gone, replaced only with the noise of their laughs and the mindless way their bodies trembled and twisted in the cages, unable to escape. Despite their discomfort, though, their capture served at least one purpose: for the next several hours, they would continue to serve as the sole source of amusement for both of the cats—and any other wayfaring Digimon or Pokemon that might want to entertain themselves with the birds’ ‘songs.’


End file.
